pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Powtarzające się dzikie Pokémony w anime
Kilkanaście dzikich Pokémonów miało powtarzające się role w anime Pokémon. Oryginalna seria Fearow zadebiutował jako w pierwszym odcinku anime. Po tym, jak Ash rzucił w niego kamieniem, zaatakował Asha i Pikachu. Pojawił się po raz drugi i ostatni w Panika na przyjęciu w Alabastii, w którym się okazało iż ewoluował w Fearowa. Walczył przeciwko Pidgeotto Asha, który wkrótce ewoluował w a. Ash próbował złapać Fearowa, jednocześnie lecąc na plecach Pidgeota. Pomimo osłabionego stanu Fearowa, Ash wciąż nie był w stanie go złapać, i zostawił Pidgeota żeby ten strzegł przed przyszłymi atakami. Ten Fearow był zauważony w retrospekcji w Między ogniem a powietrzem. Ho-Oh jest drugim powtarzającym się dzikim Pokémonem w anime, który się pojawił trzy razy. Po tym, jak Ash i Pikachu byli zmęczeni walką przeciwko stadu Spearowów, Ash ujrzał przelatującego nad tęczą Ho-Oh'a. Jako, że wówczas był nieznany, Pokédex nie mógł zapisać danych na temat Ho-Oh'a. Od tamtej pory często lata wokół. Haunter po raz pierwszy się pojawił w Wieża strachu. Po tym, jak się z nim zaprzyjaźnił, próbował go użyć do walki z Sabriną, ale Haunter zdecydował się powygłupiać. Pod koniec odcinka Haunter kontra Kadabra, zdecydował się zostać z Sabriną. Jigglypuff Czwartym powtarzającym się dzikim Pokémonem w anime, i tym który najczęściej się pojawiał, to . Pierwszy występ Jigglypuffa miał miejsce w odcinku Piosenka Jigglypuffa. Na początku nie potrafił , ale to się zmieniło kiedy dał mu kawałek owocu, które ukoiło gardło. Jigglypuff podążał za gangiem podczas ich podróży, aż do [[Seria Advanced Generation|serii Advanced Generation]], po czym po długiej nieobecności powrócił w [[Seria Słońce i Księżyc|serii Słońce i Księżyc]]. Jigglypuff jednakże jest być może najlepiej znany ze względu na obiegowy żart. Ilekroć zauważa, że jego piosenka usypia słuchaczy, wtedy gniewnie się nadyma, robiąc przy tym charakterystyczny dźwięk "klaksonu", po czym rysował twarze publiczności przy pomocy markera. Clefairy |czas=Ten Pokémon nie ewoluował. }} i po raz pierwszy napotkali , jak ich statek kosmiczny rozbił się w pobliżu Miasta Viridian w odcinku Inwazja Clefairy'ów. Clefairy posuwały się do kradzieży przedmiotów z pobliskiego miasta, łącznie osobistego mikrofonu a oraz , żeby odbudować swój statek. Grupa, razem z Oswaldem i Jigglypuffem, wytropiła Clefairy w podziemnej jaskini i weszła na statek żeby odzyskać Pikachu i mikrofon Jigglypuffa. Jigglypuff zdołał pokonać wszystkie Clefairy , ale statek i tak wystartować z powodu przedwczesnego startu, chociaż grupa i Jigglypuff uciekli. Oswald pozostał na pokładzie, aż w końcu statek znowu się rozbił w innej wiosce. Clefairy ponownie kradły przedmioty tutejszym mieszkańcom, żeby powrócić na orbitę. Grupa ponownie napotkała group Clefairy w odcinku Spadająca Gwiazda, po tym jak statek rozbił się na zboczu góry w Johto. Na krótko przed rozbiciem się, Clefairy bezpiecznie wysłał , która wylądowała na Phanpy'm Asha. Cleffa szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z Phanpy'm. Później poprowadziła ekipę na miejsce rozbicia się statku, a jednocześnie próbując uciec Zespołowi R i Klubowi Tajemniczego Pokémona (KTP). Clefairy ruszyły, by użyć części z robota Zespołu R i maszyny KTP w celu naprawienia statku kosmicznego. Ostatecznie Pikachu pomogła statkowi się aktywować. Clefa ewoluowała w Clefairy i ponownie spotkała się ze swoją rodziną. Osobowość i charakterystyka Grupa Clefairy jest zwartym klanem. Lider grupy nosi na uchu charakterystyczny kwiat stokrotki. Aby naprawić swój statek kosmiczny, posuwają się do kradzieży, chociaż skradzione przedmioty często okazują się zawodne i często powodują awarię statku kosmicznego. Użyte ruchy Slowking Ten mówiący żyje na Wyspie Shamouti, i był strażnikiem tamtejszej świątyni. Poradził owi, gdzie szukać Sfery Lodu. Później pochwalił Trio Zespołu R, zdenerwowane że nikt nie widział ich jako bohaterów, mówiąc im że ich heroiczne czyny nie pozostały niezauważone. Slowking pojawił się ponownie w specjalnym odcinku Dzień Slowkinga. Lapras |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} Krótko przed Zagubiony Lapras, jakoś się odłączył od swojej matki i pozostałych, i skończył na mieliźnie na plaży Wyspy Tangelo. i ocalili młodego Laprasa przed the young Lapras from a triem niesfornych punków, którzy go atakowali. Póżniej, Ash obiecał pomóc Laprasowi powrócić do stada, po czym go złapał. W Wiwat Lapras, Ash i jego gang w końcu znaleźli szkółkę Laprasów u wybrzeży Wyspy Tarroco. Jednakże, grupa nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z Laprasem Asha i odpłynęli. Później Ash i jego przyjaciele ocalili szkółkę przed Kapitanem Crookiem i jego załogą kłusowników Pokémonów, a Lapras Asha następnie wrócił do stada. Ash i jego przyjaciele spotkali Naomi, biologa morskiego i ekspertkę od Laprasów, blisko Miasteczka New Bark w odcinku Lapras luksusowy. Spotkali również Laprasa Asha i stado, które kontynuowało migrację z Pomarańczowego Archipelagu do regionu Johto. Po pokonaniu Zespołu R, które zamierzało złapać szkółkę, Lapras Asha stał się przywódcą stada. Stado Laprasa potem wyruszyło, by kontynuować swoją migrację. Osobowość i charakterystyka Szkółka Laprasów woli żyć w pokoju i starać się unikać bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Są niesamowicie przerażeni ludźmi, głównie z powodu ataków zapalonych kłusowników Pokémonów w przeszłości. Laprasy okazują się być niezwykle wierne tym, którym ufają. Użyte ruchy Suicune |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} i pierwszy raz napotkali podczas wędrówki do Miasteczka New Bark w odcinku ''Nie dotykaj tego!. Suicune stał na małej wysepce w jeziorze, ukazując się jako tajemnicza sylwetka niebieskiej energii. Na początku Ash nie mógł zrozumieć, co to za Pokémon i zamierzał go złapać. Jednakże Suicune wskoczył w mgłę i zniknął, gdy Ash zamierzał z nim . Suicune pojawił się ponownie w Kryształowy dzwon. Kiedy usunął Kryształowe Dzwony z Cynowej Wieży , wiele Robaczych Pokémonów zaatakowało miasto. Uwięzili Jessie, Jamesa i a i zablokowali wejście do Cynowej Wieży. Suicune pojawił się w mistycznym niebieskim świetle i uspokoił dzikie Pokémony. Widząc Legendarnego Pokémona, Jessie nakazała owi wystrzelić , ale Suicune uniknął ciosu i posłał Zespół R w przestworza . Eusine zapragnął złapać Suicune'a i wysłał do walki z nim swojego a. Alakazam użył , lecz Suicune z łatwością zablokował ruch . Następnie użył , wysyłając Alakazama z powrotem do a, po czym uciekł z miejsca zanim Eusine w ogóle zdążył zareagować. To krótkie spotkanie sprawiło, że Eusine zaczął ścigać Suicune'a w nadziei, że pewnego dnia go jeszcze spotka. Osobowość i charakterystyka Suicune był spokojnym Pokémonem. Unika bezpośredniej konfrontacji i szybko reaguje na każdego, kto ma niemoralne zamiary. Nieliczne pojawienia się Suicune'a i nagłe zniknięcia utrzymują jego tajemniczą naturę i utrzymują go w folklorze. Użyte ruchy Bracia Pichu i Gang Pichu Bracia pojawili się po raz pierwszy w Pikachu i Pichu, gdzie spotkali Pikachu Asha. Pikachu się zgubił po spadnięciu z budynku, w którym zaplanował przyjęcie z okazji rocznicy dnia, w którym on i Pikachu po raz pierwszy się poznali. Pikachu i Bracia Pichu przeszli przez całe miasto, ścigani przez , który ostatecznie pomógł im kiedy miejscowy Domek dla Pokémonów zaczął się walić. Mają gromadkę przyjaciół mieszkających w Wielkim Mieście, którzy regularnie biorą udział w ich przygodach. Wszyscy się pojawiali w różnych specjalnych odcinkach, jak i również krótko na początku filmu Giratina i Strażnik Nieba. Articuno |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} Todd pierwszy raz napotkał Articuno z daleka, jak ten lata po niebie w Ruchome obrazy, i ponownie w Gorące źródła. Jego wielokrotna obecność poprowadziła Todda, a, i na Śnieżną Górę w Fotografia. Jego obecność prawdopodobnie była odpowiedzialna za przedłużające się zimno, które wpłynęło na południowe zbocze i Półkę Sunflory pojawiającej się w Ruchome Obrazy. To spowodowało, że wszystkie dzikie opuściły miejsce, co prawie zepsuło zdjęcie 50-tej rocznicy ślubu Sophii i Marcella z Pokémonami Słońcami. Na szczęście nowo-wyewoluowana Sunflora była w stanie przywrócić ciepłe warunki dzięki i wezwać inne Sunflory z ukrycia. W Fotografia, grupa napotkała na swej drodze a, który został skuty lodem. Po zostaniu rozmrożonym, Jigglypuff wskazał, iż widział Articuno i wskazał na Śnieżną Górę, co potwierdziło przypuszczenia Todda. Siotra Joy i Sierzant Jenny wiedziały też, że Articuno często odwiedza ten region z powodu opowieści podróżnika sprzed 1200 lat. Articuno później ocalił po tym, jak utknęli na lodowej półce nad szczeliną. Pomimo pomocy, trio Zespołu R postanowiło schwytać legendarnego ptaka po tym, jak Todd potwierdził jego tożsamość. Podczas swojej pierwszej próby, Jessie nakazała użyć , żeby odbić jeden z Articuna z powrotem w niego. To sprawiło, że kilka kawałków lodu uderzyło Articuno i wysłało go do szczeliny, w którą wpadli też Todd i Ash, podczas gdy i Jigglypuff podążali za nimi. Articuno w końcu przezwyciężył swoje brażenia i ocalił Asha i Todda przed uderzeniem w ziemię poniżej. Zespół R później wylądowali w pobliżu i drugi raz próbowali złapać Articuna, lecz ten wysłał ich, razem z Jigglypuffem, w przestworza potężną . Kiedy słońce wstało, niebieskie upierzenie Articuno lśniło w świetle. Zostało w tym stanie przez chwilę, pozwalając Toddowi zrobić zdjęcie, zanim Articuno odleciał. Osobowość i charakterystyka Articuno jest tajemniczym Pokémonem. Pojawi się jednak, aby uchronić podróżujących ów przed zostaniem ofiarami wiecznego zimna i szczelin wokół Śnieżnej Góry, jak to zrobił dla Zespołu R, jak i również dla a i a w Fotografia. Użyte ruchy Lugia Lugia (jap: ルギア Lugia) jest rodzicem i powtarzającym się Pokémonem w anime. Srebrny Silver jest dzieckiem , zaprzyjaźniony z Oliverem. Pojawia się w Tajemnicza historia, W pułapce!, i w Słowo się rzekło. Wynaut |czas=Ten Pokémon nie ewoluował. }} jest dzikim Pokémonem, który podążał za em, , i za Zespołem R[[ po [[Miasto Blackthorn|Mieście Blackthorn. Wynaut chwilowo się pojawił w odcinku Kły na nic podczas jednej z tyrad Jessie. Skradł tacę jedzenia Zespołowi R. pierwszy to zauważył, ale został obwiniony za to. W Doskonałe kule ognia, Wynaut wystawił swoje ramię zza krzaków, gdy , , Clair oraz wracali do Sali Blackthorn. Liza zostawiła trochę jedzenia dla Charli w Lepiej osiem niż nic, ale Wynaut szybko skradł posiłek bez zdradzenia się. Jedyny główny występ Wynauta był w odcinku A czemu nie?. Kiedy Zespół R szpiegował Asha i jego kumpli, Wynaut skradł ich przysmak, a Wobbuffet znowu został obwiniony. Później Zespół R zamaskował się jako reporterzy i zdołał skraść Odznaki Asha. Wobbuffet zabrał łupy do pobliskiego lasu, czekając na powrót Jessie i James. Wynaut ponownie się pojawił i poszedł po pudełko zawierające Odznaki, myśląc, że to jedzenie, ale wpadł w zasadzkę Wobbuffeta. Jessie, James i wkrótce znaleźli Wobbuffeta, doprowadzając do tego, że ten stracił Wynauta z oczu. Pomimo najlepszych starań Wobbuffet, jego koledzy z ekipy rozpoczęli polowanie na Odznaki i wkrótce ścigali dzikiego a. Grupa Clair i Asha również starała się znaleźć Odznaki, a wkrótce i Noctowl Asha zlokalizowali Wynauta i Odznaki Asha. Niedługo potem Wooper, ścigany przez Zespół R, się zjawił, doprowadzając do o Odznaki. Wynaut wyskoczył z krzaków, a, i ponownie zaszył się w krzakach. Ash wtedy zjawił się, by zauważyć Zespół R z jego Odznakami. Zostali wysłani w przestworza, a Odznaki Asha rozsypały się po lesie. Ash zdołał odzyskać siedem z nich, podczas gdy Wynaut dał Bayleef i Noctowlowi ósmą Odznakę. Bayleef i Noctowl rozpoznali Wynauta jako tego który odzyskał ósmą Odznakę, ale Wynaut zdołał odpłynąć na barce, zanim Ash mógł go ujrzeć. Osobowość i charakterystyka Wynaut to psotny Pokémon, z tendencją do pojawiania się znikąd za każdym razem, gdy Pokémon jest w pobliżu, a następnie znikania, gdy ludzie są w pobliżu. Jest to oportunistyczny złodziej napędzany apetytem na jedzenie. Jego niewielka postura i wysuwane ramiona pozwalają mu zrobić czysty wypad. Jego celem są ludzie i Pokémony, ilekroć są rozproszeni. Użyte ruchy Larvitar został przekazany owi i jako Jajo w Lapras luksusowy. Wykluł się w Wysiedź mnie, jeśli potrafisz i został przekazany swojej matce w Pomogę ci, mamo!. Loudred |czas=Ten Pokémon nie ewoluował. }} pierwszy raz się pojawił w Dziura pełna kłopotów, w którym biegł i nadepnął na Jessie, kiedy ta próbowała wspiąć się na górny poziom Granitowej Jaskini. W następnym odcinku, Jessie przypadkowo nadepnęła na Loudreda, gdy ten spał. Loudred wówczas wysłał ją, Jamesa, i w powietrze niezwykle głośnym atakiem . W Witajcie, Nuzleafy!, Corphish Asha uszczypnął ucho Loudreda, co doprowadziło dzikiego Pokémona do napadu szału. W swoim gniewie sprawił, że wypadł z objęć i przetoczył się do systemu jaskini. Pozostałe Pokémony grupy podążały za Silcoonem, ale w efekcie zostali rozdzieleni od swoich ów. Później, wyskoczył ze swojego a i stanął na śpiącym Loudredzie. Ten natychmiast się obudził i posłał w powietrze. Profesor Birch dał się zaskoczyć przez rozgniewanego a podczas obserwacji jego gniazda i spadł bezpośrednio na Loudreda w Plan trzech zespołów!. Loudred wściekle wrzasnął na niego, po czym zakopał się pod ziemię. Ponownie się pojawił w retrospekcji w odcinku Exploud i wszystko jasne!. Osobowość i charakterystyka Loudred cieszy się snem i wydaje się, że większość czasu drzemie. Kiedy coś mu przeszkadza w spaniu, Loudred staje się niesamowicie zły i wpada w szał. Użyte ruchy Spoink |zdolność=Nieznana |lokalizacja=Hoenn |ewolucja= |czas=Ten Pokémon nie ewoluował. }} W Nie rzucajcie pereł przed Spoinki!, i napotkali bez podczas śniadania. Po użyciu Pokédexa, Ash dowiedział się że Spoinki stają się zmęczone bez swoich pereł, więc on i jego przyjaciele postanowili pomóc Spoinkowi odnaleźć perłę. Grupa wkrótce odzyskała perłę, ale Spoink stracił ją ponownie po konfrontacji z Zespołem R. Zespół R błysnął z perłą, którą później wymienili ze sprzedawcą Magikarpi za rzadkiego . Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Ash i jego przyjaciele skonfrontowali się ze sprzedawcą, a Zespół R zażądał, aby zwrócono im perłę po tym, jak zdali sobie sprawę, że Feebas to w rzeczywistości . W środku sprzeczki, Spoink odzyskał swoją perłę i przy pomocy kilku potężnych psychicznych ataków posłał Zespół R w przestworza. W Clamperl mądrości, Ash i jego przyjaciele popłynęli na Wyspię Maisie kiedy napotkali na morzu Spoinka. Mocna fala wepchnęła Spoinka do oceanu, ale grupa ocaliła go przy użyciu koła ratunkowego. Podczas odbijania się na pokładzie, Spoink się potknął, a jego perła wpadła do morza. Pomimo wysiłków a i wodnych Pokémonów grupy, nie byli w stanie odzyskać perłę. Później grupa spotkała Isaiaha, badacza specjalizującego się w badaniu . Zespół R próbował skraść rzadką niebieską perłę Isaiaha, ale ostatecznie skończyła na głowie Spoinka. Spoink udał się, żeby zaprzyjaźnić się z dzikim Clamperlem i wymienił niebieską perłę za różową perłę Clamperla. Ash, jego przyjaciele oraz Spoink ruszyli, żeby pokonać Zespół R, który ukradł Clamperla i niebieską perłę. Spoink użył i był w stanie odzyskać niebieską perłę Isaiaha w zamian za różową perłę. Jednak ten miły akt sprawił, że Spoink znów nie miał perły. Zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji, Clamperl podziękował Spoinkowi, dając mu różową perłę. Osobowość i charakterystyka Spoink jest głęboko przywiązany do swojej perły i szybko staje się szalony i słaby bez niej. Z rozpaczy, Spoink ma zwyczaj korzystania z , aby umieścić jakiekolwiek okrągłe przedmioty na swojej głowie w celu zastąpienia perły. Po chwili może kłaść na głowę nawet niezbyt okrągłe przedmioty, w tym rozgniewanego , ku przerażeniu otaczających go osób. Użyte ruchy Ciekawostki *W angielskim dubbingu Clamperl mądrości, James odnosi się do Spoinka jako samca, mówiąc " ." Groudon (AG) |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} ]] okazał się być w posiadaniu Zespołu Aqua i pokazano go śpiącego w komorze przechowawczej w Walka o Groudona. W Zmierzch Tytanów, , który został opętany przez Niebieską Kulę, przebudził Groudona. Tytan wydostał się z komory i zniszczył statek Zespołu Aqua. Groudon potem zniwelował Mżawkę Kyogre'a swoją Suszą, co spowodowało erupcję wulkanu Wyspy Monsu, po czym powstrzymał fale tsunami Kyogre'a potężnym . Był w stanie zdobyć przewagę i pokonać Kyogre'a w z powodu ingerencji a i . Ostatecznie Niebieska i Czerwona Kula opuściły odpowiednio ciała Pikachu i Archiego i zdematerializowały się. Następnie Groudon wrócił do wulkanu Wyspy Monsu, żeby odpocząć. Osobowość i charakterystyka Jako, że został przebudzony tylko raz, osobowość Groudona jest nieznana. Jednakże, Groudon może być nieco pomocny, ponieważ obudził się, aby powstrzymać Kyogre'a przed zniszczeniem Wyspy Monsu falą tsunami. Użyte ruchy Kyogre (AG) |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} ]] pierwszy raz się pojawił w Walka o Groudona, w którym spał w przechowalni na pokładzie statku Zespołu Magma. Maxie wyjaśnił, że Zespół Magma złapał Kyogre'a, aby zrujnować plan Zespołu Aqua poszerzenia oceanu. Jednakże Zespół Aqua miał w swoim posiadaniu Groudona, więc obie organizacje zgodziły się na zamianę dwóch super-starożytnych Legendarnych Pokémonów na Wyspie Monsu. Jednocześnie Zespół Aqua zarządził kontr-operację w postaci infiltracji statku Zespołu Magma przez Shelly pod przykrywką , umożliwiając jej uwolnienie Kyogre'a. Po wyzwoleniu się z okowów, Kyogre uciekł ze statku Zespołu Magma i wskoczył do oceanu. Archie użył Czerwonej Kuli do kontrolowania Kyogre'a i nakazał mu zniszczyć statek Zespołu Magma . Później spał w komorze przechowawczej na pokładzie łodzi podwodnej Zespołu Aqua. Kyogre ponownie uciekł, kiedy Zespół R podjął się nieudanej próby złapania go za pomocą będącej pod napięciem sieci. W Zmierzch Tytanów, Kyogre pływał u wybrzeży Wyspy Monsu, gdzie jego obecność spowodowała ciężki deszcz i silne wiatry. Używając Czerwonej Kuli, Archie ponownie przejął kontrolę nad Kyogre'm i nakazał mu zaatakować Dragonite'a Lance'a przed walką z Gyaradosem Lance'a. Kiedy tylko Groudon się pojawił, niwelując pogodę, Kyogre rozpoczął starcie z Groudonem. Beautifly May i Mudkip Brocka rozproszył Archiego, a Kyogre został pokonany przez Groudona. Potem dwie kule oddzieliły się od Archiego i , co sprawiło że Kyogre już nie był przepełniony gniewem. Mimo iż Archie został ocalony przez Dragonite'a, i wpadli do oceanu, lecz zostali ocaleni przez Kyogre'a. W międzyczasie, zarówno Niebieska jak i Czerwona Kula poleciały w niebo i zniknęły. Potem Kyogre wrócił do głębi oceanu. Osobowość i charakterystyka Ponieważ był widziany tylko pod kontrolą Archiego, osobowość Kyogre'a jest nieznana. Jednakże, pokazano że jest niezwykle potężny, wywołując ogromne burze i fale tsunami, które prawie zniszczyły Wyspę Monsu. Powrócił do bycia pokojowym gigantem i uratował Asha i Pikachu przed utonięciem. Użyte ruchy Deoxys |0|6=Speed|1|5=Defense|2|4=Attack|3=Normal}} Forme.png |debiut=[[AG171|''Pokémon Ranger - Kryzys Deoxysa! (Część 1)]] |płeć=Nieznana |zdolność=Nieznana |lokalizacja=Kanto |ewolucja= |0|6=S|1|5=D|2|4=A|3=}}|Deoxys}} |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} pierwszy raz się pojawił w ''Pokémon Ranger - Kryzys Deoxysa! (Część 1), gdzie wyłonił się z portalu na niebie. Gdy Max zobaczył Deoxysa, doświadczył wizji kosmosu, gdy tylko ten wrócił do portalu. Później Solana badała jaskinię, która była źródłem obecnych zakłóceń geomagnetycznych, a i postanowili do niej dołączyć. Na końcu jaskini wyłonił się z portalu Deoxys nad meteorytem, który, według Siostry Joy, spadł na ziemię dziesięć lat temu. Deoxys kilka razy zaatakował Asha, jego przyjaciół, oraz Solanę. Solana próbowała złapać Deoxysa swoim Stylerem Przechwytu, ale jej wysiłki zawiodły jako że musiał wówczas być w Normalnej Formie. Max był w stanie wyczuć uczucie bólu u Deoxysa, co Solana była w stanie to potwierdzić skanerem i użyła aby wyleczyć Deoxysa. Max wspiął się na meteoryt, na którym stali Meowth i Deoxys. Deoxys stworzył wokół siebie, Maxa i Meowtha. Max niedługo potem dowiedział się, że Deoxys czuł chłód i strach, kiedy podróżował po kosmosie. Deoxys wtedy zabrał dwójkę do swojego świata. W Pokémon Ranger - Kryzys Deoxysa! (Część 2), Deoxys dalej opowiadał Maxowi swoją historię. Gdy Ash i reszta wrócili do jaskini, Deoxys wyłonił się ze swojego świata. Jako że meteoryt był przeciążony energią, wszyscy musieli się ewakuować, podczas gdy Deoxys wrócił do swojego wymiaru. Solana wysnuła teorię, że Deoxys wyłonił się z meteorytu po tym, jak wiatry słoneczne uderzyły kosmiczną skałę. To w efekcie wywołało siły elektromagnetyczne, które sprawiały Deoxysowi ból, więc uciekł do swojego świata. Deoxys wyłonił się z portalu, choć Max i Meowth wciąż byli wewnątrz jego świata. Grupa z Deoxysem, by umożliwić Solanie złapanie go, a to z kolei pozwoliłoby Meowthowi i Maxowi uciec z alternatywnego wymiaru. stoczył walkę z Deoxysem w celu zmuszenia go do zmiany w Normalną Formę, i udało mu się tego dokonać. Od razu po tym Solana pomyślnie użyła Stylera Przechwytu do złapania Deoxysa. Solana nakazała mu użyć żeby się wyleczył, a potem żeby ochronić grupę przed silnym podmuchem energii meteorytu. Kiedy zagrożenie minęło, Deoxys odszedł, kontynuując odkrywanie a. Osobowość i charakterystyka Deoxys bardzo dba o swoje bezpieczeństwo i wykorzystuje swoją zmianę formy na swoją korzyść. Wykorzystuje telepatię, dzielenia się wzrokiem i fale elektromagnetyczne do ukazywania innym swoich emocji. Kiedy grupa Asha oraz Zespół R pierwszy raz spotkali Deoxysa, Max i wkrótce zrozumieli, że cierpi z bólu i samotności. Użyte ruchy Normalna Forma Forma Ataku Forma Obrony Strażnicy jezior Strażnicy jezior są grupką trzech legendarnych Pokémonów, składającą się z , a, i a, którzy chronią region Sinnoh w anime. Zespół Galactic pragnie przejąć kontrolę nad nimi w celu stworzenia nowego świata. Marill |czas=Ten Pokémon nie ewoluował. }} ze zdolnością do pojawił się w Klub Eksploracyjny Pikachu, Lodowa Przygoda Pikachu, Iskrzące Poszukiwanie Pikachu, oraz w Wielka Tajemnicza Przygoda Pikachu. Wydaje się być podobny do a, jako że czuje się urażony kiedy jego słuchacze śpią i odpowiada na to nadymaniem się ze złości. Osobowość i charakterystyka Jak wspomniano wcześniej, ten Marill jest bardzo podobny do powtarzającego się Jigglypuffa, ponieważ uwielbia śpiewać dla publiczności i wpada w furię, gdy publika zasypia. Jedyną różnicą między Marillem i Jigglypuffem jest to, że Jigglypuff bazgra na widowni, podczas gdy Marill używa Merdania Ogonem na publice. Użyte ruchy Hippopotas |czas=Ten Pokémon nie ewoluował. }} po raz pierwszy się pojawił w Hippo-Problem, w którym , z pomocą swoich , ocalił Pokémona uwięzionego na wysokiej półce skalnej. i jej ekipa programu Teraz Sinnoh powiedzieli, że są na planie, kręcąc stado Pokémonów Hipci. Wówczas zauważyli, że Hippopotas zgubił się, oddzielony od swojego stada. W rezultacie Ash i jego przyjaciele pomogli Hippopotasowi znaleźć drogę powrotną. Podobnie jak kilka innych Pokémonów, Hippopotas zdawał się lubić jeździć na szczycie głowy Asha. próbował ukraść Hippopotasa wiele razy dla ego, ale ich plany za każdym razem zawodziły. Ponadto Jessie miała problem z wypowiedzeniem nazwy gatunku tego Pokémona. Hippopotas, podczas jednej z prób złapania go przez Zespół R, wpadł do strumienia wodnego. Dzięki pomocy Siostry Joy, Ash i jego przyjaciele zabrali worek suchego piasku, aby pomóc Hippopotasowi wyzdrowieć. Później grupa mogła odnaleźć i przekazać Hippopotasa jego stadu. Drugi i ostatni występ Hippopotasa miał miejsce w Pojedynek na pustyni, tym razem z jego ojcem, em. W tym odcinku Butch i Cassidy również chcieli złapać Pokémona Hipcio, lecz ich plan spalił na panewce. Osobowość i charakterystyka Hippopotas jest szczęśliwym Pokémonem, który lubi być blisko swojego rodzimego stada i przyjaciół. Podekscytowany macha ogonem. Hippopotas początkowo był niespokojny, a nawet ugryzł rękę a, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali w Hippo-Problem. Po tym, jak został uratowany z niepewnej sytuacji i zaoferował jedzenie, Hippopotas stał się niezwykle przyjazny wobec Asha i . Ma zdrowy apetyt i może połknąć duże jabłko w całości. W Pojedynek na pustyni, Hippopotas natychmiast rozpoznał grupę i powitał ich z radością. Użyte ruchy Ciekawostki * Tendencja Hippopotasa do używania wydaje się odzwierciedlać zamiłowanie a do . * Chociaż w grach Hippopotas waży , Ash nie ma problemu z noszeniem go. Jest to przykład fizyki anime. Zekrom |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} pierwszy raz się pojawił w ''W cieniu Zekroma!, w którym ukrywał się w mrocznej chmurze burzowej. Wystrzelił ładunek elektryczny w , co uniemożliwiło mu korzystanie ze swoich Elektrycznych mocy. Nie dowiedziano się o tym do czasu pierwszej walki Asha z Tripem, w której Ash przegrał dzięki tej tymczasowej stracie. W Wejście Iris i Axew!, Zekrom pojawił się ponownie, tworząc burzę. Burza znowu uderzyła w Pikachu, przywracając mu utracone Elektryczne moce. Zekrom występował parę razy w retrospekcjach podczas [[Seria Best Wishes|serii Best Wishes]]. Osobowość i charakterystyka Osobowość Zekroma pozostaje tajemnicą, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że spędził dwa swoje występy, ukrywając się w chmurach. Użyte ruchy Siły Natury 'Siły Natury' to trio Legendarnych Pokémonów, które się pojawiło w [[Seria Best Wishes|serii ''Best Wishes]]. Dwa razy byli celem Zespołu R, za pierwszym razem w Zatrzymać gniew legend! Część 1 i Część 2, oraz za drugim razem w Walka o przetrwanie Unovy!. W obydwóch przypadkach wrogi zespół pragnął użyć ich mocy do kontrolowania pogody w celu przejęcia kontroli nad światem. Meloetta zaczęła podążać za Ashem i jego przyjaciółmi w Filmowy oddział obronny!. Jest to pierwszy Mityczny Pokémon, który podążał za grupą, chociaż też to robił w Biel—Victini i Zekrom oraz Czerń—Victini i Reshiram a też by to zrobił w opuszczonej fabule podczas oryginalnej serii. Reshiram |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} pierwszy raz się pojawił w ''Jestem N! w retrospekcji , jaką miał podczas pobytu w swoim zamku. Odleciał, kiedy zamek został podpalony. Ponownie się pojawił w Co kryją mgły? w innej retrospekcji po tym, jak N się przyznał że kiedyś był członkiem Zespołu Plazma. W tej retrospekcji okazało się, że to Reshiram był odpowiedzialny za spalenie zamku. Reshiram ponownie się pojawił w retrospekcji w Ash i N: Starcie ideałów!. Reshiram został wskrzeszony ze Kamienia Światła w Między prawdą a ideałami!. Natychmiast po wskrzeszeniu, Colress trafił w niego wiązką ze swojej maszyny, a Ghetsis przejął nad Reshiramem kontrolę. Jako że i Reshiram buntowali się przeciwko maszynie, Colress i Ghetsis stracili kontrolę nad Reshiramem. Zanim Reshiram odleciał, N go zatrzymał i powiedział, że zawsze chciał go spotkać. Spytał Reshirama jak się czuje, gdy zobaczył, jak wszyscy walczą ze złem w ruinach, a Reshiram w milczeniu odpowiedział mu, patrząc na niego. N zapytał również, czy może wierzyć w ludzi tak, jak wierzą w Pokémony. Następnie powiedział Reshiramowi, że tak samo będzie walczył o idealny świat, w którym każdy może żyć. Reshiram przyjął prośbę N'a, po czym odleciał spokojnie w niebo. Osobowość i charakterystyka Osobowość Reshirama w większości jest tajemnicza, gdyż widziany był tylko w retrospekcjach i pod kontrolą Ghetsisa. Wydaje się jednak, że ma bliską więź z N'em i jest w stanie skutecznie się z nim komunikować. Użyte ruchy Malamar Zły i psychopatyczny Malamar pojawił się dwa razy podczas [[Seria XY|serii XY]]. W obydwóch przypadkach próbował wykonać plan dotyczący podbicia a, ale za każdym razem plany zawiodły przez ingerencję a, , oraz przez . Rayquaza |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} pojawiła się pierwszy raz w Specjalna Mega Ewolucja, część II, gdzie jej sen został zakłócony przez Alaina i grupę kiedy ty wydobywali olbrzymi megalit. Pojawiła się w przypływie wściekłości i z nieokiełznaną furią zaatakowała, walcząc przeciwko Alainowi i owi oraz ich Mega Charizardowi X i lśniącemu Mega Metagrossowi, po chwili zdobywając przewagę i niszcząc megalith. Potem opuściła walkę i wróciła do ozonosfery. Rayquaza ponownie się pojawiła w Specjalna Mega Ewolucja, część III, w którym powstrzymała walkę między Pierwotnym a Pierwotnym . Osobowość i charakterystyka Nie wiadomo za dużo o osobowości Rayquazy, jako że była widziana w większości rozgniewana. Jednakże pokazano ją jak powstrzymuje brutalne starcie między Pierwotnym Groudonem a Pierwotnym Kyogre'm, kiedy ta dwójka się starła ze sobą. Użyte ruchy Kyogre (XY) |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} Kyogre pojawił się na chwilę w Specjalna Mega Ewolucja, część II, w którym się przebudził przez obecność Wielkiej Skały. Zagrał znaczącą rolę w Specjalna Mega Ewolucja, część III. Lysandre najpierw zaalarmował Alaina i a o pojawieniu się Kyogre'a u wybrzeży Miasta Sootopolis, gdzie widziano go w pierwotnym stanie. Później rozpoczął starcie z Pierwotnym Groudonem o Wielką Skałę. Walczył też przeciwko Mega Metagrossowi Stevena, i prawie został przez niego pokonany, dopóki Metagross nie został pokonany przez . Kyogre został błyskawicznie pokonany przez Mega Rayquazy i wrócił do swojej normalnej formy. Kyogre pojawił się ponownie w retrospekcjach podczas Pochmurny los, świetlana przyszłość! i Pierwszy dzień dalszego życia!. Osobowość i charakterystyka Pierwotny Kyogre pragnął zdobyć Wielką Skałę i był gotów zaatakować każdego, kto by ingerował. W walce w dużej mierze polegał na i używał do zmienienia oceanu w lodowe pustkowie dla uzyskania przewagi. Użyte ruchy Groudon (XY) |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} Groudon pojawił się na chwilę w Specjalna Mega Ewolucja, część II, w którym się przebudził przez obecność Wielkiej Skały. Zagrał większą rolę w Specjalna Mega Ewolucja, część III, w którym był pokazany w pierwotnym stanie. W miarę wędrówki do Wielkiej Skały zostawiał za sobą ślad wrzącej magmy, przez obszar był niewiarygodnie gorący. Walczył z Pierwotnym Kyodre'm o Wielką Skałę i pokonał Charizarda Alaina. Pierwotny Groudon został błyskawicznie pokonany przez Mega Rayquazy i wrócił do swojej normalnej formy. It played a bigger role in Mega Evolution Special III, where it was shown in its primal state. As it made its way to the Giant Rock it left a trail of boiling magma behind it, making the area incredibly warm. It fought with Primal Kyogre over the Giant Rock and defeated Alain's Charizard. Primal Groudon was quickly defeated by Mega Rayquaza's and reverted to its normal form. Groudon pojawił się ponownie w retrospekcjach podczas Pochmurny los, świetlana przyszłość! i Pierwszy dzień dalszego życia!. Osobowość i charakterystyka Pierwotny Groudon pragnął zdobyć Wielką Skałę i był gotów zaatakować każdego, kto by ingerował. Niezbyt dużo wiadomo o osobowości Groudona, jako że w dużej mierze był pod wpływem wściekłości. Użyte ruchy Wooper Krótko przed wydarzeniami z Śliskie spotkanie!, przyjaźnił się z samotnym , który żył na mokradłach. Dwójka była razem szczęśliwa i często się bawiła z resztą Pokémonów na mokradłach. Pewnego dnia, kiedy Wooper i bawili się razem w jeziorze, mokradła zostały najechane przez i jej armię Robaczych i Trujących typów. Podczas chaosu, Wooper został oddzielony od swojego przyjaciela jako że Goomy wylądował na odlatującej . Florges zadebiutowała w W obronie domu!, w którym była domniemaną przywódczynią grupy Pokémonów atakujących mokradła . W końcu została pokonana przez Lodowy Promień Goodry. Zrobiła to, żeby ochronić , i połączyła siły z Zespołem R. Ponownie się pojawiła w Po drugiej stronie tęczy!, kiedy dowiedziała się o oszustwie Zespołu R i połączyła siły z Goodrą aby ich pokonać. Jeszcze raz się pojawiała w Klasa Mistrzyń nadchodzi!, Droga do przyszłości stoi otworem!, oraz w Nieoszlifowany diament!. Zygarde ]] ]] zadebiutował w Specjalna Mega Ewolucja, część IV, oraz był główną postacią w mini-serii XY&Z [[Seria XY|serii XY]]. W tej serii istnieją dwa oddzielne , obydwie będące celem Zespołu Flara. Miętuś Jeden Rdzeń Zygarde jest znany Zespołowi Flara pod imieniem kodowym Z1, nazwany Miętusiem przez . Dawniej podróżował z em i . Z2 Jeden Rdzeń Zygarde jest znany Zespołowi Flara pod imieniem kodowym Z2. Boscy strażnicy Aloli są grupą Legendarnych Pokémonów, które się pojawiły w [[Seria Słońce i Księżyc|serii Słońce i Księżyc]]. Pojawiały się w różnych odstępach czasu podczas wyzwania wyspy a, czasami pomagając mu i , a czasami w celu sprawdzenia go i jego Pokémonów. Grają ważną część w fabule, szczególnie w przypadku i , ich pre-ewolucji, jak i również Ultra Bestii. Lśniący Tapu Koko z alternatywnej wersji Wyspy Melemele pojawił się w Wewnętrzna bestia! i Równoległe przyjaźnie!, w których obserwował Asha i , ostatecznie pomagając im poprzez przekazanie im Mocy-Z w celu umożliwienia im wykonania . Bewear zadebiutował w Alola, nowa przygodo!, w którym przypadkowo przestraszyła a i próbując powitać nowo przybyłych. W Uruchamianie Dexu! spotkała i zabrała ich do swojej pieczary w lesie. Od tamtej pory najwyraźniej wyznaczyła się jako dozorczyni Zespołu R podczas ich pobytu w Aloli, dzieląc się z nimi swoim jedzeniem i za każdym razem ratując ich, kiedy już mają zostać pokonani i wysłani w przestworza. Stado Toucannona ]] Grupka prowadzona przez i a kilkakrotnie się pojawiała w anime. Byli rodziną zastępczą Rowleta Asha, dopóki te nie został złapany i niejednokrotnie pomagali mu nauczyć się nowych ruchów. Stoutland Stoutland był przyjacielem Littena Asha, którym się zajmował, dopóki nie zmarł w Kiedy jedna podróż się kończy, następna się zaczyna... a później złapał Littena. Exeggutor |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} Grupę ów można znaleźć na Wyspie Skarbów. Pierwszy raz się pojawiły w ''Wzajemne przyrzeczenia!, kiedy to i odwiedzili wyspę. Exeggutory pozwoliły Ashowi i Pikachu pobawić się z nimi przed odejściem. Ponownie się pojawiły, kiedy Pikachu poprosił je o pomoc w uwolnieniu uwięzionego a. Ponownie się pojawiły w Alola, Alola!, kiedy Ash i Pikachu odwiedzili Wyspę Skarbów razem z kolegami z klasy oraz z . Osobowość i charakterystyka Exeggutory są pokazywane jako lubiące zabawę, gdyż pozwolili owi, , , oraz ich Pokémonowi dołączyć się do wspólnej zabawy. Były szczęśliwe, pozwalając ludziom wspinać się na swoje głowy lub plecy, po czym przechylić ich w stronę wody. Przynajmniej jeden Exeggutor ma łaskotki, jak to było pokazane w Alola, Alola!, gdy Misty połaskotała jego stopę pod wodą. Oprócz bycia zabawnym, Exeggutor okazuje się być miły i pomocny, jak widać w Wzajemne przyrzeczenia!. Na prośbę Pikachu, pomogli podnieść Asha, by ten mógł uwolnić uwięzionego a. Oranguru zadebiutował w Mallow i leśny nauczyciel!, w którym zajął się zagubioną i zranioną a później pomógł jej się pogodzić z Abe'm. Trio Światła Solgaleo i Lunala zadebiutowali w Spotkane w snach!, gdzie pojawili się przed em we śnie po zejściu na Ołtarzu Słońca poprzez dwa Ultra Tunele. Tam stworzyli a, którego Ash później znalazł i zaopiekował się. Później zdecydowała się nazwać Cosmoga imieniem Nebby. Nebby podczas wydarzeń Zemsta Faby, po tym jak został zmuszony przez do otwarcia Ultra Tunelu, ewoluował w a. W Odkrycie setna legendy!, boscy strażnicy po wykonaniu rytuału pomogli Nebby'emu ewoluował w Solgaleo. Nebby asystował Ashowi i w misji ocalenia przed w Ultra Głębokim Morzu, zanim wrócił na wolność w Nowa przygoda profesorów!. Solgaleo i Lunala pojawiły się w fantazji w Próba twardzieli!, razem z , jako część legendy wyjaśniającej pochodzenie Aloli i jak cała trójka sprowadziła światło na ten region. zadebiutował w Wypełnić światło ciemnością!, pojawiając się razem z Nebby'm i . Stufful pierwszy raz się pojawił krótko w Spotkanie w snach! na wideo o Fundacji Aether, chociaż jego właściwy debiut miał miejsce w Nie ignoruj małego Stuffula!, w którym okazał się być zaginionym dzieckiem . Od tamtej pory asystuje jej w ratowaniu Zespołu R przed błyśnięciami. Podobnie jak jej matka Bewear, Stufful potrafi wykonywać będące na skraju niemożliwości czynności. Ultra Bestie Ultra Bestie są grupą pochodzących z Ultra Przestrzeni, które pojawiły się w [[Seria Słońce i Księżyc|serii Słońce i Księżyc]]. Wielu z nich było celem misji otrzymywanej przez a i jako Ultra Strażnicy, w celu utrzymania bezpieczeństwa regionu Alola region, gdziekolwiek się przybłąkają w . Dziadek Lasu Drampa, znany też jako Dziadek Lasu (jap: のおじいちゃん Dziadek Lasu), zadebiutował w Smak goryczy i słodyczy!. W przeszłości ocalił młodą i kiedy te spadły z klifu. Zieloni z Melemele |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} Zieloni z Melemele to grupa ów, które żyją w zalesionym obszarze blisko Miasteczka Iki. Jeden, nazwany Małym (jap. タイニー Tiny), jest obecnym liderem Zielonych z Melemele. Zieloni z Melemele zadebiutowali w zbanowanym odcinku SM064. Klan Czerwonych Koków (jap. レッドバンズ Red Buns) z Wyspy Akala, dowodzony przez jednego z ksywką Pazur (jap. カギヅメ Kagizume), przybył na Wyspę Melemele i, po przejęciu ich specjalnego owocu, przejął dowodzenie nad Zielonymi z Melemele. Zieloni z Melemele poczuli się bezradni pod bezwzględnym panowaniem Pazura i po prostu zastosowali się do nich. zdecydował się przebrać za Passimiana, co wzmocniło zaufanie Małego i innych Zielonych z Melemele. Mały rzucił wyzwanie Pazurowi o przywództwo Zielonych z Melemele i rywalizował u boku Asha w grze w rzucaniu Jagodą na plaży. Czerwone Koki dominowały na polu ze względu na większe rozmiary, chociaż gra chociaż gra zachęciła pozostałych Zielonych z Melemele do buntu i przewyższyli Pazura i jego sojuszników przewagą liczebną w celu odzyskania terytorium i wolności. Mały i inni Zieloni z Melemele w końcu odzyskali kontrolę, a później zabrali Asha z powrotem do gniazda, aby świętować zwycięstwo. Ponownie się pojawili w Przepis na sukces!, w którym byli jednymi z Pokémonów, które odwiedziły bar Oranguru i otrzymali posiłek zrobiony przez i . Osobowość i charakterystyka Zieloni z Melemele są towarzyską grupą Passimianów, która lubi trzymać się z daleka. W przeciwieństwie do brutalnych Czerwonych Koków, Zieloni z Melemele nie angażują się w sprzeczki terytorialne. Mały i reszta, dzięki interwencji a w SM064, rozwinęli zaufanie i nauczyli się bronić. Mantine |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} po raz pierwszy się pojawił w mini-odcinków Gdzie się wybierasz, Eevee?. Ocalił po tym, jak został przypadkowo wyrzucony za burtę statku przez przepływającego a. In segmentu, zdecydowali się wypróbować Surfing Mantine'a na pobliskiej fali. Eevee początkowo wpadał do wody, gdy tylko Mantine wykonywał przewrót, ale potem nauczył się skakać we właściwym czasie podczas przewrotów Mantine'a, by się utrzymać na plecach Mantine. Mantine ponownie się pojawił w segmentu w którym po przybyciu do Aloli pożegnał się z Eevee i wrócił do morza. Jeszcze raz się pojawił, tym razem w retrospekcji, w Wiemy gdzie się wybierasz, Eevee!. Zadebiutował w głównej serii w Alola, Alola!, w którym spotkał się ponownie z Sandy i pomógł mu z Surfowaniem Mantine'a z . Później on i kilka innych Mantine'ów zostało złapanych przez , lecz zostali uratowani przez a i . Potem on i inne Mantine'y wrócili do morza. Osobowość i charakterystyka Mantine jest pokazywany jako życzliwy Pokémon, gdyż ocalił Eevee i zaprzyjaźnił się z Laną, mimo iż byli wobec siebie zupełnie obcy. Melmetal |ewolucja= |czas=Te Pokémony spędziły 32 odcinki jako Meltany. }} Melmetal pojawił się pierwszy raz jako grupa ów w Ewolucyjne badania!, w którym były widziane przez chwilę pod wodą, odchodząc od Tajemniczego Pudła blisko Wyspy Poni. Więcej Meltanów pojawiło się w Wielki Debiut!, w którym były widziane przez chwilę na statku, którym , , oraz się zabrali z Wyspy Poni z powrotem na Wyspę Melemele. Wszystkie Meltany się ponownie pojawiły w Pokaż mi metal!, w którym wywołały zamieszanie na Wyspie Melemele. Podczas przeszukiwania ścieków, Meltany podzieliły się na dwie grupy. Jedna trafiła do bazy Ultra Strażników i zeżarła część maszyn, dopóki nie została powstrzymana przez Clefable Lusamine. Po tym trafiły do Pokémonowej Szkoły, gdzie zostały odkryte przez Asha, jego kolegów z klasy i Profesora Kukui. Nie mogąc rozpoznać czym są Meltany, grupa stwierdziła, że są nowym gatunkiem i postanowiła zbadać, jak one się zachowują i jak działają. Podczas eksperymentów Marowak Kiawe przypadkowo wystraszył Meltany płomieniami z swojej kości, zmuszając Asha i pozostałych do poszukiwania ich. W międzyczasie inna grupa Meltanów trafiła do legowiska Bewear, gdzie zeżarły większość kolekcji kapsli Jamesa, co go wkurzyło. ścigał Pokémony Sześciokrętki w pobliskie drzewa i próbował je złapać. Meltany odpowiedziały na to połączonym , lecz zablokowała atak i wypłoszyła Meltany. Podczas gdy Ash i reszta paczki szukały Meltanów, pozostał w szkole, w której spotkał Rowleta Asha. Gdy Rowlet uratował nakrętkę przed dzikim em, ten Meltan od razu polubił Rowleta. Następnie grupa Meltanów z Pokémonowej Szkoły wezwała drugą grupę do siebie, tym samym zbierając wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Meltana który się związał z Rowletem. Podążał z Rowletem do domu, ładując się na gapę do plecaka Asha. W Mam Meltana?, Ash złapał Meltana który zaprzyjaźnił się z Rowletem. Zaś pozostałe Meltany zostały oswojone przez Clefable, która zaczęła używać złomu do karmienia ich jako nagrodę za słuchanie jej instrukcji. W Piękno tkwi w krysztale! pomagały dostarczyć Ultra Strażnikom pudło zawierające Beast Balle i sprzęt medyczny na ich następną misję. Clefairy zaś nakarmiła je śrubkami w ramach nagrody. W Żyć na ciętej krawędzi!, Meltan się pojawiły, ponownie pomagając Ultra Strażnikom. Okazało się też, że zaczęły się mnożyć, podwajając ich liczbę. W Ekscytująca przygoda Pikachu!, Meltan jeszcze bardziej się namnożyły, tym razem sięgając do 60 osobników. W segmencie Poké Problemu do SM133, Meltan opuściły bazę Ultra Strażników po usłyszeniu nawoływania Meltana Asha ze Stadionu Manalo. W SM137 pokazano, że Meltany powoli się zbliżały do stadionu. W SM138, Meltany się spotkały z Meltanem Asha na dokach Stadionu Manalo. Dzikie Meltany następnie połączyły się z Meltanem Asha, w efekcie ewoluując w a. Osobowość i charakterystyka Wszystkie Meltany mają zamiłowanie do jedzenia metali, jak to było widziane w Pokaż mi metal!, gdzie władowały się we wszystko, co było zrobione z metalu i zaczęły go pożerać. Jeden z Meltanów, który później należał do Asha, był nieśmiały i łatwo wpadał w przerażenie, dlatego nie zawsze podąża za resztą. Użyte ruchy Shaymin |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} pierwszy raz się pojawiła w ''Wspomnienia we mgle!, w którym napotkała , przyciągnięta jej silnym uczuciem wdzięczności wobec swojej zmarłej matki. Mallow zdecydowała, że zajmie się Shayminem, dopóki nie nadejdzie czas, w którym zmieni się w i odleci. W Przyciągnięto z wiatrem!, Shaymin podróżowała z Mallow i resztą grupy do Miasta Malie. Kiedy ornament do włosów Mallow został zdmuchnięty przez wiatr, Shaymin się zgubiła próbując ją odzyskać dla niej, w wyniku czego Sandy i Meltan musieli ją ścigać. próbował ich złapać, ale ostatecznie ich plan nie wypalił. W końcu Shaymin odzyskała ornament do włosów Mallow i zwróciła go swojej przyjaciółce. W Królewska Bitwa 151!, Shaymin była używana przez Mallow w wstępnej rundzie Królewskiej Bitwy Konferencji Manalo, mimo iż była wciąż dzikim Pokémonem. Z pomocą Sandy pokonała , a i . Shaymin była pośród 16 Pokémonów, które wciąż były na polu, co pozwoliło Mallow przejść do następnej rundy. W SM146, brat Mallow Ulu powrócił do domu i przywiózł ze sobą kilka Gracidei. Shaymin dotknęła ich i zmieniła się w Podniebną Formę. Wychodząc na zewnątrz, Shaymin ujrzała kilka Shayminów i odleciała razem z nimi, żegnając się z Mallow. Osobowość i charakterystyka Podczas swojego pobytu z i , Shaymin bardzo się do nich przywiązała. Można to zauważyć w Przyciągnięto z wiatrem!, kiedy opaska Mallow została zdmuchnięta przez wiatr, a Shaymin goniła opaskę, żeby ją odzyskać. Shaymin to współczujący Pokémon, którego przyciąga naturalne uczucie wdzięczności. Wydaje się być łagodna i nie przepadająca za walkami, jak to było widziane w Przyciągnięto z wiatrem!, kiedy to schowała się za Sandy i Meltanem Asha gdy chciał ich ukraść. W tym samym czasie jej współczucie prowadziło do ryzykowania samej sobie aby pomóc innym, jak to zostało zauważone na początku odcinka, gdy zepchnęła Sandy z drogi przed nadciągającym ruchem, i później, kiedy wyleczyła Sandy z zatrucia. Mallow przypuszcza, że może to być częściowo spowodowane wpływem Tsareeny. Mimo bycia dzikim Pokémonem, Shaymin szybko stała się lojalna wobec Mallow i często przejmowała rolę de facto drugiego Pokémona, pomagając w pracy w restauracji i wykonując jej polecenia pod nieobecność Tsareeny, na przykład w Mieć oko na piłkę!, w którym pomogła Mallow podczas jej rundy w Pokémon Golfa; i w Ta magiczna chwila!, w którym grała rolę jej asystującego Pokémona, kiedy Mallow grała główną rolę w Spragniona Trójka. Jest w stanie używać ruchów na komendę Mallow, nawet podczas Konferencji Manalo będąc jej Pokémonem do walki. Ma również zabawną osobowość; w Wielki Debiut!, ona i Śnieżka biegły do morza, a potem się cofały za każdym razem, gdy pojawiały się fale. Ze względu na zamiłowane do zabaw, mimo iż spotkała Mallow dopiero poprzedniego dnia, Shaymin wydaje się być dość otwartym i przyjacielskim Pokémonem. W swojej Lądowej Formie, Shaymin nie jest zbyt zwinna, często potrzebując asysty Sandy, żeby się wspiąć na przedmioty jak beczki lub skrzynki. Użyte ruchy Lądowa Forma Magearna , em, i |ewolucja= |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} był Pokémonem, którego Mohn znalazł i zakupił w sklepie z antykami. Następnie schował ją w swoim pokoju i planował ją ożywić, by mogła się bawić z jego córką , ale nie był w stanie tego dokonać przed zniknięciem. Ponownie się pojawiła w Żyjąc na ciętej krawędzi! i w Ścigając wspomnienia, twórz marzenia!, w których pozostawała nieaktywna. W SM145, Magearna zareagowała na emocje Lille podczas ujrzenia wizji jej ojca, a następnie się reaktywowała. W SM146 okazało się, że po przebudzeniu się, Sercodusza Magearny rezonowała z starym Pierścieniem-Z Mohna, umożliwiając jej wskazanie kierunku gdzie może być Mohn. W rezultacie, Magearna wraz z Lillie, Gladionem i Lusamine wyruszyła z Aloli w podróż, aby go znaleźć. Osobowość i charakterystyka Ze względu na długą nieaktywność, Magearna nie widziała świata od lat. Kiedy się reaktywowała, Lillie musiała pomóc jej chodzić, i wydaje się być bardzo zaciekawiona. Celebi |czas=Ten Pokémon jest w pełni wyewoluowany. }} pierwszy raz się pojawił w ''Ponadczasowe spotkanie!. Relaksował się w lesie, kiedy napotkał a, który trenował ze swoimi Pokémonami do Konferencji Manalo. Walka przeszkadzała Celebiemu i skłoniła go do podróży w czasie. Ash i omyłkowo byli w zasięgu mocy Celebiego i zostali przetransportowani do przeszłości, gdzie spotkali młodego . Celebi później udał się do przeszłości i zauważył aurę emanującą z Asha i Torracata. Rozumiejąc, że pochodzą z przyszłości, zabrał ich z powrotem do ich właściwego okresu czasu, w którym został sfotografowany przez . Celebi na chwilę się pojawił ponownie w następnym odcinku. Osobowość i charakterystyka Wingull |czas=Ten Pokémon nie ewoluował. }} pierwszy raz się pojawił w ''Pole walki miłości i prawdy!. Został poproszony przez Rowleta Asha, by sprowadził swoją rodzinę zastępczą na Stadion Manalo. Ponownie się pojawił w Imitacja najszczerszą formą strategi!, w którym wykonał powierzone mu zadanie, wyjaśniając sytuację rodzinie Rowleta, która od razu po rozmowie odleciała. Osobowość i charakterystyka Wingull jest miłym Pokémonem, jak to zauważono w Pole walki miłości i prawdy!, kiedy , Pokémon którego nie znał wcześniej, poprosił go o sprowadzenia swojej rodziny zastępczej na Stadion Manalo, co Wingull zrobił bez wahania. Tak jak , Wingull potrafi naśladować inne Pokémony, co można zauważyć w Imitacja najszczerszą formą strategi!, w którym użył swojej umiejętności naśladowania, by przekazać owi, o co chodzi. Powtarzające się Pokémony, które zostały złapane Jedenaście Pokémonów, które kilkakrotnie pojawiały się w anime, zostały później złapane, osiem przez a, jeden przez a, jeden przez Jessie, i jeden przez . * W Ash złapał Pokémona, Ash złapał , z którym rozpoczął walkę w Ostry dyżur Pokémon!. Ostatecznie został wypuszczony jako w Żegnaj, Butterfree. * zaczęła podążać za po regionie Kanto, i została złapana trzy odcinki później przez Asha w Życiowe wyzwanie!. Miała nawyk zabierania od Asha jego czapki, przez co ten musiał ją gonić. Czasami opuszczała powiekę i wystawiała język na niego, kiedy ten próbował odzyskać czapkę. Ostatecznie została przekazana w wymianie w Czas na zmiany i pod jej opieką ewoluowała w Ambipom w Podróż w nieznane. * Ash również złapał w Złapać Gible'a! po tym, jak pomógł mu nauczyć się . * W Starcie z łobuzem!, Ash złapał (który zadebiutował jako Sandile) który podążał za nim od odcinka Sandile w natarciu!. Ewoluował w Krookodile'a w Ash, Iris i Trip: Ostateczne starcie!, podczas swojej walki przeciwko Dragonite'owi Iris. * W Zadziwiająco zawadiacka przyjaźń!, Clemont złapał który śledził grupę od czasu ostatniego odcinka, i dał go by się nim opiekowała. * Jessie złapała w Pierwszy połów w Aloli, w stylu Ketchuma!, po tym jak pomógł Zespołowi R zaatakować Asha i . * W Co się wydarzyło na Wzgórzu Szponu?, Ash złapał a który żył z nim i z w domu profesora. Chociaż Kukui się nim zajmował, Rockruff nigdy nie był jego Pokémonem. Ewoluował w a w Zrodzony z Ruin!. * W Kiedy jedna podróż się kończy, następna się zaczyna..., Ash złapał a który często się szwendał po Wyspie Melemele. Ewoluował w Torracata w Płomienne przekraczanie granic!. * W Miłość od pierwszego obrotu!, Ash złapał , który często się szwendał po Wyspie Melemele. Został wypuszczony z powrotem na wolność w Ochrona przyszłości!. * W Wiemy gdzie się wybierasz, Eevee!, złapała , który podróżował poprzez morze do Aloli. Zdecydowała się go nazwać Sandy. * W Mam Meltana?, Ash złapał a który zaprzyjaźnił się z em. W SM138 ewoluował w a. Przypisy * Category:Pokémony z anime z błędami ruchów Category:Legendarne Pokémony (anime) Category:Mityczne Pokémony (anime) Category:Lśniące Pokémony Category:Pokémony o alternatywnym ubarwieniu w anime Category:Postacie z filmu Category:Nazwane Pokémony Category:Pokémony wyklute z jajka (anime) Category:Pokémony Zespołu Rocket Category:Pokémony Zespołu Magma Category:Pokémony Zespołu Aqua Category:Pokémony Zespołu Galactic Category:Pokémony Zespołu Plazma Category:Pokémony Zespołu Flara Category:Obiegowe żarty w anime Category:Ultra Bestie (anime)